


I. Soiled Pants

by mymutedmusings



Series: The B-Side: The First Times of Mickey Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymutedmusings/pseuds/mymutedmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mickey ever crapped his pants after diapers he was six and three-fourths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I. Soiled Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a continuing short, one-shot series on my take of Mickey's fucked up childhood that would lead to his subsequent relationship with Ian. Since I'm so horribly unorganized and 90% of the time this ship leaves me in a fucking hot mess, this series won't be in any specific order. Hope you enjoy!

The first time Mickey ever crapped his pants after diapers he was six and three-fourths. It was the same day he got detention for sticking gum on a four-eyed girl’s frizzy hair. The poor little girl didn’t notice until the end of class and when she did find out, she buried her face on her hands wailing as the teacher cut strands of her frizzy locks just to get that hardened bugger off. As the class was dismissed, his teacher asked him to stay behind.

“Why did you do it, Mickey?” She bent lower to meet his eyes, completely oblivious to the fact his line of sight was literally a line – the one separating her breasts.

He shrugged, “I didn’t have paper, Miss.” She let out a deep sigh and brought him to the principal’s office.

A couple hours later, he was walking home. Clutched in his hand was a wrinkled note from the principal with a space big enough for a guardian’s signature, or at least that’s what he remembered the principal said among other things. The principal with a balding head rambled on about what he did and something about a rule that had gold in it that teaches people not to do bad stuff to yourself, or something like that. He unfolds the letter but could only make out some of the words like “the” or “has”. He hoped his mom would be home since she’s the only one with the patience to actually teach him letters. Although lately, she and his father hadn’t been home much.

By the time he reached the doorstep, it’s already four. He opened the door with a creak breaking the deadly silence plaguing their house recently. As he closed it, an empty bottle of gin comes flying over his head missing him by a mere inch, pressing his back firmly against the door. When he looked around to see where it came from, he saw his father at the end of the hallway holding a gun on one hand and downing vodka with another.

Once his father gulped all the vodka down, it took his father exactly two large strides to tower over him and stick the gun against his temple, “YOU! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY CAN’T IT BE YOU INSTEAD!??!”

He closed his eyes shut, pushing himself against the door as if by pushing hard enough he could get to the other side Casper-style. He could smell the stench of alcohol on his father, different from the usual smell of disinfectant that clung to his clothes from all the hospital visits. His father kept yelling words that he could not make out and thought he never seen his father this angry. He had almost forgotten about the gun until his father pulled it back only to release the safety and pushed it back against his head.

“MAYBE I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU LITTLE FUCKER BEFORE YOU DO ANY MORE DAMAGE,” his father yelled in his ears and he felt his father’s hands loosen his grip as he opened his eyes. His father’s nose was wrinkled and began sniffing him, “YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!” And that was the last thing he remembered before his head came into contact with the butt of a gun.  
  
He woke up later that night in the same spot with a headache. His father snoring on the couch with beer bottles littering the whole living room. He went straight to bathroom and cleaned himself off of shit and blood. That was also the same night the first time he realized he had no mom anymore.


End file.
